Shadows of Submission
by aki.ari
Summary: Yullen Week Entry #5: Doll. Their precious Destroyer of Time was nothing but a broken doll.


******Warning: explicit sexual content between males**

**_Shadows of Submission_**

**_Theme: Doll_ **

Have you ever been to a place where your soul cries just for existing? Have you ever seen the sun alight with crimson flames, reaching out and rusting the very air you breathed? No I suppose not, for such a place does not exist. Yet, here is only hell to those who call it so, though more accurately it can be called earth. It is a place where the ugly black tar of humanity takes form as akuma, plaguing darkness and misery amongst those who stray from the light.

Amidst this darkness exists a sect of warriors, who brave the darkness in order to protect those who are blissfully unaware of it. They are called exorcists, the soldiers of God. Their mission is to eradicate the source of these evils – the clan of Noah.

"Yuu are you sure we should be sneaking in here? Komui said to wait 'till tomorrow before crashing their little party," Lavi whispered as he followed his long time comrade along the walls of the large Victorian estate. Two of the Black Order's best had been sent on assignment to reclaim something that the Vatican had lost to the Noah several years prior. The only problem was that they didn't know what it looked like.

"Shut up," Kanda snapped as he peered through a large window into the ballroom. A young girl with spiky black hair was dancing circles about the marble floors with a slender man twirling a top hat standing off to the side. Cobalt eyes scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary and landed upon a red velvet arm chair on which sat the most beautiful vision of white he had ever laid eyes on.

"What's our target?" Kanda asked as his eyes raked over the pale skin clad in wispy white.

"Something out of place," Lavi said shrugging "the higher ups weren't very specific, just said that their Destroyer of Time was being held here."

"Are you fucking serious?" Kanda asked shooting Lavi a glare. "How the hell are we supposed to know what we're supposed to bring back?"

"That kid looks rather out of place don't you think?" Lavi asked as he noticed the pale boy.

"The Vatican's prized Destroyer of Time is a lanky little princess?" Kanda scoffed "you better be fucking shitting me."

"Hmmm what do we have here?" Jasdero asked, eyes wide as he pointed his gun at Lavi.

"A couple of rats in the garden?" Debitto grinned as he pointed his gun at Kanda.

"Shit," Kanda cursed as he and Lavi evaded the shots. Both exorcists crashed through the window into the ballroom, shattered glass clattering to the checkered floor around them.

"What a beautiful symphony," Road grinned as she ran her fingers through Allen's snowy locks.

"Welcome to our humble home exorcists," Tyki said, tipping his top hat in greeting.

"Che, where's the damn Destroyer of Time?" Kanda asked as he pointed Mugen menacingly at the tall Portuguese male.

"My Allen isn't going anywhere with you," Road said a devious glint in her eyes.

"So that kid is…" Lavi trailed off feeling sick to his stomach as the female Noah tilted the boy's face up, pressing her lips to his.

"Yes, your beloved destroyer of time is this boy," Road grinned shooting a challenging look towards the two exorcists "cute isn't he?"

"Baka Moyashi's broken," Kanda scoffed though he couldn't shake the hold the infantile face held upon him.

"That's a bit harsh, he doesn't even look like he's in there," Lavi said feeling pity course through him from the utterly pathetic display.

"He's the perfect doll, sweet, polite, obedient, and completely submissive to _any_ need," Road laughed as she pranced around behind the chair, turning it to face the mirrored walls. Kanda felt anger boil in his veins at the not so subtle implication.

Kanda made to attack the young girl only for Tyki to step in, a frighteningly maniacal grin on his face.

"I'll be your opponent today," Tyki said, voice rich and sultry.

"Che, fine with me," Kanda grunted as he attacked the male.

"Guess it's just me and you," Lavi said, gripping the handle of his Ōzuchi Kozuchi.

"What a pretty confliction," Road said as she stared into the single emerald eye. "Play with me for awhile." Around him materialized a warped world of vibrant rainbow walls and puffy orange clouds.

"What the heck?" Lavi looked around in shock; the ballroom had completely vanished along with everyone else.

"Welcome to the dream," Road giggled as she phased through the floor behind Lavi, purple and pink spiraled candles surrounding him. "How unfortunate a broken dolly is." A sadistic grin spread across her devilish features as a yell of agony erupted from the red headed male.

xXx

"Lavi quit staring at her and do something!" Kanda snapped as he slashed at the constantly evading Portuguese male.

"Your friend isn't here right now," Tyki smirked as he forced Kanda back.

"You think we should join in Debi?" Jasdero asked cocking his head to the side as they peered through the broken window.

"Don't know Jas, the game seems to be full," Debitto said blinking as he observed the scene from beside his blonde counterpart.

"Master Earl wishes us to withdraw for now," Lulubell said from the shadows beneath the garden gate. Turning to face the Lust of Noah, guns pointed at each other, the Bonds of Noah gave a quick nod as they ran off. Stepping over the broken glass Lulubell observed the battle being waged within the estate indifferently. Her eye caught Tyki's and he gave a curt nod of understanding.

"Sorry to cut this short," Tyki grinned as he bowed his insincere apology to the young samurai. "Road, come on we have to go now." Tyki grabbed the girl around the waist and began phasing through the wall, breaking Road's concentration in the process and releasing Lavi from the nightmare reality.

"But Allen –" Road protested.

"We'll go back for him later, right now we have orders to get out of here," Tyki said.

"He's my favorite doll," the Dreams of Noah pouted, turning her gaze to Kanda. "I'll give him to you for now but I will have him back."

"Che," Kanda muttered as all traces of the Noah vanished from the estate. Knocking Lavi over the head as he walked to the velvet armchair, Kanda spared a brief concerned glance at the emerald eyed male.

"You could be a little gentler you know Yuu," Lavi groaned as he rubbed his head "that little girl's as sadistic as hell."

"Mistress Road?" a soft voice said as the pale boy stood from the chair looking around at the disaster area the room had become.

"Mistress?" Kanda mocked "you really are fucked up." Large silver eyes met his cobalt ones innocently searching for some sort of recognition but frowned and sighed.

"My apologies sir, but I don't recall having met you," Allen said.

"Well no shit Moyashi," Kanda scoffed.

"I don't understand," Allen said "I'm not allowed to meet with people unless they are of a relation to Mistress Road."

"Well your Mistress turned tail and ran away," Kanda said "and you're coming with us."

"That's not possible, she would never," Allen said suddenly desperate.

"We're friends of hers," Lavi interjected before Kanda could say anything else. "She had something to take care of and said for us to look after you until she came back to get you." Studying the new face with uncertainty Allen nodded walking forward to stand beside Kanda.

"Oi baka, don't walk around here without shoes," Kanda snapped lifting the boy up instinctively before he could step on any of the glass fragments. Silver eyes widened momentarily before a bright smile lit his features.

"Thank you Master," Allen said as he hung from the older male's grip.

"Eh? Yuu, he called you Master," Lavi said before a fit of laughter overcame him.

"Shut up Moyashi," Kanda hissed tossing the boy to Lavi in the process.

"Come on; don't be like that," Lavi grinned as he shifted Allen onto his back "he's so cute, you can't stay mad at him when he was just being polite."

"Baka Usagi," Kanda grumbled as he stalked out of the ruined estate, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

xXx

"Looks like he's really attached to you," Lavi laughed as Allen hid behind the older male, afraid of HQ's doorkeeper. It was hard to believe that the previously unresponsive boy was so animated now.

"Che, I didn't fucking ask for the damn Moyashi to be all attached to me," Kanda snapped angrily as he moved away from the smaller boy while glaring vehemently at the small embodiment of innocence.

"But you think he's downright fuckable don't 'cha?" Lavi whispered, grinning at the furious blush lighting Kanda's face. "Don't even try to deny it. I saw the way your eyes clouded over with lust when you rescued him – you were practically raping him with your eyes."

"You little fucker, I swear I'll slice you in two!" Kanda hissed drawing Mugen.

"Up 'till now I could swear you had no libido but it's impossible to mistake that look for anything else."

"Shut up!" Kanda snapped.

"He's already taken with you so you should take the opportunity to get a boyfriend. Maybe then you won't be so grouchy all the time," Lavi said seriously.

"One more word out of you and I'll –" Kanda cut himself off as a soft thud caught his attention. Glancing towards the source of the sound he felt his heart beat increase with the worry encroaching upon him. Allen was lying on the floor, silver eyes staring ahead blankly. "Crap what happened? Oi brat you alright?"

"It's like he's inanimate or something, completely unresponsive just like how he was when we got to the estate," Lavi said as he checked the boy's vitals.

"Damn brat," Kanda growled as he brushed past Lavi, scooping the boy up in his arms and entering HQ.

xXx

"It's a condition called Catatonia," Komui said "due to some sort of mental trauma Allen will on occasion simply become like a doll. He'll assume a rigid and immobile position which may be sustained for hours, days, even weeks at a time."

"Is there anything we can do?" Lavi asked as he glanced down at the unresponsive dollish boy.

"Unfortunately there isn't anything we can do for him while he's like this," Komui sighed "it's probably due in part to whatever the Noah's did to him."

"Where's he going to stay?" Kanda asked sparing the boy a quick glance, 'so damn vulnerable just lying there' he thought.

"We prepared a room for him, it's just down the hall from yours," Komui said.

"I'll drop him off then," Kanda said as he picked up the boy, cradling him against his chest in a protective manner. Both the estranged scientist and the apprentice Bookman were stunned at the action but said nothing as they watched Kanda walk off.

'Nothing can be done, hardly' Kanda thought as he made his way through the maze of hallways, 'baka just doesn't know what to do.'

Pushing the door open to the empty room at the end of the hall, Kanda entered placing the boy down on the bed with an uncharacteristic gentleness. Cobalt eyes scanned the figure wondering if the boy was aware of his surroundings but simply unable to react to anything.

"Moyashi, I don't know if you can hear me but if you can, quit with the catatonic posturing," Kanda said voice even, displaying no emotion. "You're useless enough as it is and you'll only get weaker if you sit around like this all the time. No one here will fawn over you like your _Mistress_."

xXx

"Master," Allen whispered as he stared into hazy sleep drunken cobalt eyes.

"Ngh what the heck do you want Moyashi?" Kanda mumbled as blinked away the sleep from his eyes "and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me master. I'm not your fucking master!"

"Please, I want to be of use to you," Allen said cocking his head to the side cutely.

"Shut up and get back to your fucking room!" Kanda hissed, a quick glance at the clock on the wall telling him that it was just after two o'clock in the morning. Wondering what the heck had gotten into the smaller boy Kanda rolled onto his side, his back to the younger boy. When he'd left him he may as well have been made of porcelain for all the emotion he showed and now here he was in his room calling him master and looking far too adorable to be legal.

"But Master-" Allen started as he crawled up next to Kanda, pressing himself flush against the warm body he found there.

"I said to get ou-oi stop that" Kanda grunted as he went rigid at the cool form pressing up against his back. Strengthening his resolve Kanda roughly shoved Allen off the bed.

"Clearly master enjoys it, why will you not use me?" Allen said picking himself off the floor.

"Cause you're a fucking child!" Kanda let out a groan as the smaller boy, unperturbed by the harsh treatment clambered back up to straddle the swordsman's hips. Kanda couldn't deny that he was immensely aroused, but like hell he was going to let this mindless puppet get the better of him.

"Give me a reason to stay here," Allen whispered against Kanda's ear, hot breath a fanning over his skin.

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Kanda asked as he heaved a sigh.

"I am a doll, and what purpose do I have if not to entertain?" Allen said as if it was a foolish question to have asked.

"Get off me," Kanda growled though he didn't make to move the younger boy.

"If I have displeased you master, please feel free to punish me as you see fit," Allen moaned seductively against Kanda's ear as he slowly gyrated his hips.

"If I'm your master then obey my fucking orders," Kanda snapped becoming increasingly aware of his growing arousal "now get off!" Silver eyes welled with unchecked sadness as he slid to the floor falling to his knees as he sat before Kanda, expectantly watching the older male's expression then glancing at the bulge in his pants. Something inside Allen twitched as his own erection pressed against the front of his shorts.

Kanda looked down at the boy kneeling between his legs and grunted. He really looked just like a pretty little doll. Kanda was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a zipper being undone and then the loss of pressure as his cock sprung free from its confines.

"What the fuck are you…nghh," Kanda groaned as a warm moist orifice engulfed him.

The sight was inexplicably erotic, that smooth porcelain-like skin of the boy in front of him flushed pink, dilated silver eyes staring up at him, a direct contrast to the crimson scar across his left eye, and snowy locks framing his face. Pouty lips wrapped tightly around his throbbing organ creating a maddening pleasure.

"Shit you…nghh…ah," Kanda moaned as he was brought to a high he'd never before experienced.

"Is master satisfied?" Allen asked licking his cum stained lips.

"Che, Kanda, my name is Kanda," he muttered flopping back onto the bed.

"Kanda," Allen said testing the name out on his tongue a smile lighting his infantile features.

"You really piss me off, that little bitch said you were obedient," cobalt eyes closed as he reveled in the dulling pleasure. Allen leaned forward pressing his lips to the older male's cock causing startled cobalt to shoot open.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked sitting up abruptly and jerking back from the smaller boy in the process.

"Master never said if he was satisfied so I thought you were displeased with my performance," Allen said simply, frowning sadly as his fingers feathered over Kanda's exposed skin.

"I'm satisfied. I'm fucking satisfied! Now quit that," Kanda hissed as he grabbed Allen's hands to still them.

"Is master angry with me again?" Allen asked.

"Yes, I'm angry with you, and quit calling me master!" Kanda said voice loosing its edge as he reprimanded the younger boy. Looking overly crestfallen Allen gave a weak smile as he brought the hands still holding his to his chest.

"My apologies Kanda," Allen said softly heart palpitating as his silver eyes sparkled with an unidentifiable emotion.

"Che," Kanda sighed, expression softening ever the slightest bit as he felt the irregular beating of the small boy's heart and the chill that seemed to cling to the pale skin. "If you're going to stay then hurry up, I have training in the morning and you've already thrown my sleeping pattern off." Blinking in shock at the statement, a smile graced Allen's face as he curled up next to Kanda on the bed.

xXx

The nights went on in a similar manner, Allen curled up beside Kanda after desperately trying to please him in any way he could. Though feeling his growing need to take the boy Kanda restrained himself, he was after all just doing this because he felt it was his obligation. Kanda had developed strange and unfamiliar feelings for the boy since he'd first seen him and at this point he wanted the boy to want him for him and not for his master.

"Get the fuck out!" Kanda hissed in agitation as he slammed Allen into the wall beside the door. The level of the male's anger had frightened Allen; it reminded him of Mana just before…

"What the hell are you waiting for, I said get out!" Kanda threw the door open, shoving the boy through before slamming it shut.

'Baka, don't look at me like that,' Kanda thought, hands clenched into fists as he punched the wall. 'What the hell have I been doing? Fucking brat doesn't see me as anything but a person to entertain. Little whore probably would be fine with anyone.' His bitterness and anger had been building upon him and had reached its peak.

xXx

"What did I do wrong?" Allen whimpered as tears streamed down his cheeks. Hugging his knees to his chest as he rocked back and forth in a vain attempt to slow his erratically beating heart and stop the many images of his sins from flitting through his head – an unrelenting wheel of torment.

_Allen you've been a bad boy. Now you have to be punished. _

Road's sickeningly malicious voice filled the recesses of Allen's mind as he watched akuma self-destruct before him – souls lost forever because of him.

_How dare you turn me into an akuma? I curse you Allen!_

Mana's furious voice surged through the sadistic torture as he watched himself kill his father – murder the only person to have ever cared for him.

Head lolling forward and arms falling limply to his sides, Allen's despondent silver eyes glassed over as he trapped himself within his grief.

xXx

"Yuu, have you seen Allen? He never came down for breakfast," Lavi said poking his head into the training halls.

"Che, brat's probably sulking in his room or something," Kanda muttered.

"Sulking? What'd you say to him?" Lavi asked.

"None of your business," Kanda snapped.

"Fine, I'll go check on him then," Lavi called as he walked off, leaving Kanda alone to his meditation.

"Allen," Lavi called from outside the door as he waited for the smaller boy to open up with his trademark smile. After a few moment of silence Lavi decided to try the door, finding it to be open he grinned and snuck in only to stop in his tracks. Heart tightening in his chest as emerald traced the tear streaked face to the motionless body leaning against the wall on the bed like a toy long forgotten.

"Hey there kiddo, you alright?" Lavi asked smiling weakly as he kneeled on the edge of the bed, hand brushing aside the white locks to see glassy silver eyes. "What the heck did Yuu say," Lavi frowned as he closed Allen's eyes, leaning him down onto the bed and pulling the covers over him. Gently wiping at the tears on the child-like features Lavi swallowed the bile that rose in his throat as more streamed down. The silently sobbing boy was all too painful to watch and without knowing what else to do, Lavi marched back to the training halls in a huff.

"What the heck did you say to him?" Lavi asked brows furrowed as he glared at his friend.

"What's it to you?" Kanda asked as he opened his eyes.

"He's crying you know," Lavi said "he's not conscious of anything but he's crying incessantly. Do you have any idea how damn piteous he looks like that?"

"I don't care," Kanda muttered.

"Bull shit," Lavi spat indignantly.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Kanda growled as he stood.

"You are!" Lavi snapped "You like him don't you? So why are you making it so damn difficult?"

"The feeling isn't mutual!" Kanda snapped "you think I'd be so adamant about him keeping his distance if he wanted me? Baka Usagi, that fucking whore doesn't have an ounce of sincerity in his damn deceptively innocent body!"

"Kanda…" Lavi was rendered speechless as he stared into conflicted cobalt eyes.

"I don't give a damn if he's crying, once he stays the fuck away from me," Kanda grumbled as he stalked past Lavi.

"You're blind if you can't see the way he looks at you," Lavi muttered, Kanda pausing in his stride before shaking his head and continuing out of the training hall.

'The way he looks at me? There is no way he…damn Usagi's fucking screwed in the head if he thinks…ah damn it all' Kanda thought as he found himself before Allen's room.

"Oi Moyashi, I'm coming in," Kanda called as he pushed the door open. Cobalt traced over the snowy locks that were stuck to tear streaked cheeks. 'He's always curls up when asleep, like he just can't get warm no matter what he does, so he must be in that catatonic state again' Kanda thought as he observed the younger boy.

_You're blind if you can' see the way he looks at you_.

"Is the Usagi right?" Kanda asked calloused hand brushing away tears from the damp flesh under Allen's left eye "was I wrong?" Kanda asked as he heaved a sigh. The bed dipped as Kanda sat at its edge, lacing his fingers with Allen's.

Kanda stayed there with Allen for several hours, just waiting for the boy to sit up and smile his ridiculously naïve smile before apologizing for whatever he did wrong the night before. His worry only grew as the hours continued to pass without any movement from the smaller boy.

"Oi, hurry and wake up," Kanda said gripping the frail hand tightly.

"Maa, you broke him," a frighteningly familiar voice reached Kanda's ears as he turned his gaze to the window, where Road sat grinning deviously.

"How the fuck did you get here?" Kanda growled reaching for Mugen.

"Tut tut," Road said shaking her head "I could make it hurt so much more for him."

"You're the one doing this to him?" Kanda asked appalled at the thought.

"The memories he locks himself in are manipulated easily enough," Road shrugged "but he's special, no matter the torture I could put him through, what he puts himself through is _always_ worse." Kanda stood protectively in front of Allen, Mugen pointed at Road as if daring her to try to take him.

"Oh calm down, I'm not taking him back today, I was just checking up on my favorite doll," Road grinned as she slid into the room "but it looks like you've been pretty harsh with him. I have to say I'm pleasantly surprised."

"Shut up!" Kanda snapped.

"What'd you do to him anyway?" Road asked.

"I didn't…he's an idiot," Kanda grunted.

"True," Road laughed "he's always been so desperate to please, anything to save those poor souls – such a sweet self-sacrificing child."

"I find it odd that you'd have your precious doll sucking people off," Kanda spat, eyes following her around the room.

"Huh? My Allen's a good boy and he'll do what he's told," Road said frowning "you're really a bad guy aren't you – forcing him to do such things for you."

"Excuse me?" Kanda asked resentfully. "Your fucking whore is the one dying to be bedded every night!"

"Is he now?" A dark smile spread across her features as he sauntered back over to the window. "Screw him, tell him you love him and then break him. Take out your frustrations on that _whore_, it could be interesting."

"What the fuck was that?" Kanda wondered aloud as he looked at the empty spot where the Dreams of Noah had been just a moment prior. Glad to be rid of the infuriating female Kanda turned his gaze to Allen, trying to piece together his image of the boy. There were just so many uncertainties about the pale boy and then Road just had to come by and add more. Kanda was no Bookman, but as far as he could tell, things didn't add up and that meant he'd made a mistake – a huge mistake.

xXx

"Three fucking days!" Kanda yelled as Komui shied away behind his stacks of paperwork.

"I told you, there's nothing we can do," Komui said as he peered out from behind a pile of files "as long as he doesn't want to wake up, he won't. It's as simple as that."

"How much longer?" Kanda asked trying to calm himself.

"As far as time goes it could be anywhere from a few minutes to a few weeks," Komui said "there really isn't any way to tell."

"You're fucking useless!" Kanda growled as he stormed out of the office and down the hall to the source of his frustration.

"Wake up damn it!" Kanda said slamming his fist into the wall beside Allen's bed.

"That's not going to help," Lavi said from the doorway.

"Shut up!" Kanda snapped.

"You know, if you're just going to feel bad about it after you shouldn't be so harsh with him," Lavi said before leaving the brooding male alone with the boy.

"Damn it all," Kanda muttered pulling Allen into an embrace. "Allen, please wake up," Kanda mumbled into the crook of the boy's neck. And if by a miracle or a stroke of coincidence Allen blinked as silver eyes stared at his surrounding s in confusion, trying to make sense of the body holding him.

"Kanda?" Allen said, thin arms wrapping around the older male. In a swift movement, Kanda pulled away from Allen, eyes wide as he stared at the confused gem like eyes in shock.

"Baka," Kanda muttered before pulling Allen back into a tight embrace.

"Eh? Are you alright?" Allen asked as he reveled in the affectionate gesture with slight skepticism.

"I'm going to make something very clear to you right now, and I'm not going to say it again so listen up," Kanda said seriously as he pulled back a bit to look Allen in the eyes. Nodding silently Allen waited to be scolded or something of that nature. "I am _not_ your master. I never was your master and I never will be your master. That being said, I want you." Allen's face heated up as a dark blush painted his cheeks.

"I want all of you, not just your body. So if you're ok with this then from here on out, you won't obey anyone, you'll do as you please and you'll stop berating yourself for foolish things that the Noah convinced you was your fault," Kanda said "I'm completely taken with you, but I don't want you if the feeling isn't mutual."

Heart racing and face flushed Allen's silver eyes twinkled with unrestrained joy as he nodded. At this a smile broke out on Kanda's face as he leaned down capturing Allen's lips with his whilst pushing the boy back onto the bed.

A warm calloused hand slides under the folds of white cloth, tracing circles over the pale flesh. Breath mingling together as pounding hearts and dizzying thoughts fog the air. The desperation and hunger breaks free as bodies mesh together, separated by a thin layer of clothing. Allen whimpered softly as he buried his face in Kanda's chest, mumbling incoherently as the same hands unbutton his shirt, cold air causing a shiver to course through him. So different, it was so very different from anything that Allen had thought he would be feeling. Seeking such warmth in his savior had been an instinct but it had never occurred to him that he'd ever be wanted on such an intimate level.

Silver eyes stared up into cobalt as he was slowly rid of his clothing, lying bare for the other to see. A smile ghosted across the sharp features of the navy haired male as he leaned forward trailing kisses from Allen's neck down past his waist, nipping lightly at the sensitive flesh of his thigh. A soft yelp reached Kanda's ears as he smirked into the pale skin.

"Kanda," Allen moaned softly as he realized that no amount of unreciprocated love could ever match the way Kanda was making him feel now – especially with the knowledge that the man wanted him. Shakily Allen unbuttoned the shirt the older male wore trying to coordinate his limbs as he tried to pleasure his partner. Kanda grunted as a pale finger traced the edge of his tattoo, shocks of electricity running through him as the sensation furthered the heat pooling in his nether regions.

"Nngh," Kanda groaned as Allen traced closer to the centre where the Om seemed desperate to receive the same kind of attention – burning with the same ferocity as when it was healing its host. Flipping their positions o that he was straddling Kanda's hips Allen leaned down flicking his tongue out at the black markings over the male's left pectoral.

Gasping at the dizzyingly pleasurable sensation Kanda cupped Allen's chin bringing the sinfully irresistible lips to his. Tracing his tongue over the boy's bottom lip wanting entrance into the same orifice that had pleasured him several nights ago, Kanda gripped Allen's exposed erection causing the boy to gasp into the kiss and give the navy haired male his desired entrance.

Pulling away in need of breath Allen leaned into the older male's neck, breathing in the musky smell of sweat and arousal.

"Kanda, please," Allen begged feeling all too aroused, "I've never…I want you so badly."

"You've never what?" Kanda asked as the boy undid his pants, fingers teasing his erection with delicate flighty touches.

"You're the first," Allen breathed as he rubbed against Kanda in an agonizingly slow manner. "I'm not sure how…"

"Che," Kanda muttered feeling extremely ecstatic to know that the boy wasn't as frivolous with his sexual tendencies as it appeared. Pushing Allen back Kanda flipped them back over, hands situated beside the boy's head.

Sliding his thigh up between Allen's legs, Kanda watched the infantile face contort in unrestrained bliss. Increasingly hard and needing release he pushed two fingers into the gasping mouth and without having to explain why Allen instinctively began to suck on the digits. After he was satisfied Kanda pushed he saliva slicked fingers past the tight ring of muscle as Allen groaned at the intrusion. He wanted to keep this madness forever, to keep the young boy at his side until death came knocking on his door. Kanda briefly wondered whether he'd have found this kind of wanton desire with someone else, but one look at the beautiful face before him told him all he needed to know.

Slowly, ever so slowly Kanda lined up, pushing into the tight heat, Allen's fingers sliding in the sweaty tresses of navy hair at the nape of his neck, digging into the taught muscles of his shoulders as he bit back a cry. Clinging desperately to the warmth that was slowly engulfing him Allen bit his tongue to restrain the tears that wanted to spill over his cheeks.

"Ka…n…da," Allen sobbed softly as the movement stilled and he became increasingly aware of girth that was buried deep within him. Lips met his pliant ones; tongue lapping at the coppery taste in the younger boy's mouth.

"If it hurts bite me," Kanda groaned as he pressed his lips to the boy's cheek, licking at the tears he found there.

"I love you," Allen whimpered as he gave a jerk of his hips. Kissing him again Kanda began a slow pace. He doesn't answer the confession, but adjusts his position until Allen is much too breathless for words. Driven much too high for coherency Allen muttered his lover's name over and over, back arched in ecstasy as Kanda hits his prostate. Pulling Allen flush against him, Kanda held the boy tightly as they both climaxed. Breathing heavily he rolled over to lie next to the boy, smirking as hesitant fingers reached over to touch him, as if trying to reassure himself that he was still there.

Pulling the boy against him and dragging the sheets over them both, Kanda relaxed, lazily kissing his breathless lover. Shivers rolled down Allen's spine as he curled into the loose embrace eyes falling shut.

xXx

"You look rather chipper today Allen," Lavi said grinning as he glanced at Kanda from the corner of his eye. The smaller boy nodded as he ran over to Kanda, a bright smile on his face as he took a seat across from him.

"Morning Kanda," Allen said as a plate was pushed towards him.

"Sleep well?" Kanda asked in a detached tone. Seemingly not put off by the tone in the least Allen nodded as he munched on the French toast gleefully. Kanda almost couldn't understand the overflowing joy he'd felt when he woken up to the small boy curled up to him, skin still flushed and stained with the evidence from the night's activities. Smirking at the thought Kanda sipped his tea, watching in mild fascination as the boy ate – everything had seemed so dull before in comparison to how he was now. The boy had seemed unnaturally cheerful when they had brought him to the Order but that worn mask of perfunctory joy couldn't hold a candle to the way he was glowing now.

"Kanda, Komui wants to see you about a mission," Reever called into the cafeteria as he passed by, a mountain of papers in his hands. Sighing, the male nodded, leaning over he stole a quick kiss from his lover before heading to his supervisor's office.

xXx

"Another estate, how many homes do these freaks own?" Kanda muttered as he read over the mission file. This time it was a solo mission and it was only a two day reconnaissance classification, easy enough for an exorcist of his level.

"Well they do have rather high standings in the political world, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise to learn of them owning many homes," Komui said shrugging.

"Whatever, when do I leave?" Kanda asked while studying the mission file.

"Now, your train leaves in an hour," Komui said smiling.

xXx

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Allen asked cocking his head to the side, half sprawled out on the older male's bed.

"Two days," Kanda replied as he leaned over and gave Allen a quick peck on the lips, pausing a few inches away he frowned before capturing the boy's lips in a full and satisfying kiss. "Be good while I'm away."

"Be careful," Allen said smiling softly.

"Che, I don't need a brat worrying about me," Kanda smirked, for once feeling reluctant to go on a mission.

xXx

"You weren't supposed to make him happy," Road scolded as she swung her legs back and forth from her perch upon the banister.

"I wasn't supposed to be seen either," Kanda scoffed as he pointed Mugen at the sadistic girl.

"Now don't be so hostile, let's play awhile," Road grinned as her amber eyes locked with cobalt, pulling Kanda into her dream world. She hated to loose and it did her no good if her doll was being healed after all she'd gone through to break him. The only way to gain the upper hand in the game was to tamper with the pieces.

'You won't even remember his face after I'm through' said grinning maliciously as the cloud covered walls materialized around them.

xXx

"Oh hey Allen," Lavi said forcing a smile as he pulled Kanda's door shut.

"He's back right?" Allen asked cheerfully as he made to pass the redhead only to be caught in a loose embrace.

"Allen, you shouldn't go in there, he's not exactly himself right now," Lavi said feeling the boy stiffen against him.

"He's alright isn't he?" Allen asked, trying to suppress his swiftly growing panic. Lavi was silent, unsure of how to explain the situation. "Lavi, what's wrong with him?"

"He just needs to be alone for awhile," Lavi said ushering Allen away from the room "you just sit tight until he comes to find you."

xXx

'I'm sure Kanda wouldn't mind seeing me' Allen thought as he made his way through the darkened halls. Several hours had passed and Allen was getting impatient waiting when his lover was so close by.

"Kanda, are you alright?" Allen asked smiling sweetly as he pushed open the door.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kanda asked in annoyance as he shot a glare at the younger boy who'd interrupted his meditation.

"Ha ha, very funny Kanda," Allen said as he walked closer to the bed his lover was sitting on.

"What the heck is wrong with you? I'm not joking," Kanda hissed "I don't know who the hell you are, nor do I really care, so get out of my room!" Silver eyes widened momentarily as they filled with sadness and confusion.

"Kanda, please," Allen whimpered as his delicate brows knitted together "yell at me, hate me, hit me but don't tell me you don't remember me." Allen was on the brink of tears, desperately hoping for the navy haired male to smirk and pull him into his arms.

"Che damn annoying Moyashi," Kanda muttered "get out."

xXx

Allen stalked around the halls his depression evident to everyone. He couldn't understand why Kanda had forgotten him, what had happened on the mission that could have caused this? Or was he perhaps just being cruel like his mistress. Allen couldn't picture Kanda hurting him for no apparent reason, not after what he'd said.

But as the days passed Allen became wearier, sinking further into his depression. 'Was it all just a game to you? It wasn't enough to just let me follow after you? I had to fall in love with you…you had to make me believe that I was wanted' Allen thought trying not to cry as he slid down the wall.

"I thought…" Allen sobbed softly as he curled his knees to his chest, wondering for the millionth time since Kanda had returned what he'd done wrong. Little did he know, a pair of stormy cobalt eyes was watching him from down the hall – simply passing by yet wondering why his heart ached to see the piteous display before him.

xXx

With the dawning of a new day, Allen found himself alone in the cafeteria, shifting his food around in his plate, He'd come to the conclusion that Kanda wasn't ever going to look at him with the same tenderness as he had that night and was slowly coming to grips with it. Though painful a thought Allen couldn't help but wish his mistress would come and take him back. Torture seemed so much easier to cope with than the nagging pain that was tearing at him.

The cafeteria doors creaked open as the object of Allen's dilemma walked in. Cobalt eyes landed on him and the next thing Allen knew, Kanda was at his side.

"Come with me," Kanda said grabbing Allen's wrist.

"Eh?" Allen yelped as he was dragged off down the hall to a remote area of the building. Cobalt eyes fixed on him as he spun the boy, pushing him back against the wall. "Kan-" Allen was cut off as soft lips pressed against his. Silver eyes widened in shock before Allen melted into the kiss, arms moving up to link loosely behind Kanda's neck. It had been over a week since Kanda had returned from his mission and several days more than that since he'd been with the male.

Heart racing and body yearning for the younger boy, Kanda nipped at the boy's bottom lip. Allen emitted a small gasp, giving Kanda the opportunity to dip his tongue into his mouth, drinking in the sweetness of the warm orifice he had found himself craving. After what seemed like hours the two parted breathlessly.

"Do you remember me?" Allen asked hopefully, dilated silver eyes searching for recognition in the older male's stormy eyes.

"No," Kanda said noting the disappointment in the smaller boy as the cloudy eyes were drawn to the floor.

"Then why?" Allen asked softly.

"Cause when I close my eyes, all I see is you," Kanda replied as he brought the younger boy into his arms, chin resting atop the rumpled snowy locks.

_Dolls, puppets and marionettes, all simply names for imprisonment. But there is something to be said about a transcendent love that the body remembers. _

_End_

* * *

A/N: Ok so here's the part where I say sorry for this *points to story* I had such high hopes for it and then it kind of died on me. I found that certain parts were a bit hitched and rushed, and I seemed to have strayed away from the theme at some point. I really wanted to end it with Allen being all catatonic and Kanda's memory being sparked but then this happened *points to ending* I think this way had more of an impact though it's not entirely consistent in my opinion.

Well whatever, maybe I'm reading too much into it. Tomorrow's theme is _Night Out _and I'm almost done writing it.

Anyway thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my works.

Comments are welcomed – they make me happy :)


End file.
